


Rescue Mission Prelude:

by FGO2021



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Hope Van Dyne - Freeform, Janet Van Dyne - Freeform, Multi, the wasp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FGO2021/pseuds/FGO2021
Summary: This serves as a prequel to my previous work, Rescue Mission, but is also a standalone story that relates the details of Ava Starr, Hope Van Dyne and her mother Janet Van Dyne's kidnapping at the hands of Sonny Burch's goons. Set after Ant-Man and the Wasp.Please drop a comment with your thoughts on this! Even if you hate it. I always appreciate constructive criticism.
Relationships: Ava Starr/Hope Van Dyne, Ava Starr/Janet Van Dyne, Hope Van Dyne & Janet Van Dyne, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Kudos: 3





	Rescue Mission Prelude:

Hope's breathing was restricted through the thick sack over her head, and her head was itchy between the sweat and burlap, but she wasn't powerless. Quickly she took a mental stock. Someone strong was holding her arms together and someone else was holding a gun to her side. But since she had been taken alive, they obviously didn't want to kill her. So the gun wasn't something to be too worried about.

She stomped onto the gunman's foot and threw her head back, hitting her captor in the face. He flinched and grunted but held tight, so she used her momentum to swing her legs forward and throw him over her shoulder in a classic Judo move. Hope flicked the hood off her head and stopped. She was surrounded by a dozen mooks, but only one of them was armed, and he had his gun pointed right at...

Janet Van Dyne. Her mother. The older woman was on her knees, arms taped behind her back. Another goon held both her cheeks in one hand and her low ponytail in the other. Her eyes blazed but she could obviously say nothing. 

"Sit down and put your hands on your head, Wasp. Boss wants to talk with you. Don't make things difficult."

Hope stiffened, about to shrink, but the gunman pushed the gun into her mother's temple and she extended her hands pleadingly.

"WAIT! Ok, stop, just stop. I'm..." she groaned. "I'm getting down, ok? Don't shoot."  
"You make things easy for us, I promise I won't shoot."

Reluctantly, Hope got down and was immediately tackled by the variety of henchmen around her. She gritted her teeth but didn't struggle as her hands were balled and taped behind her. She heard a rip and turned her head a bit to see a man pull some wires out of her suit. So much for shrinking. Her ankles were clapped together and tape went around those as well. She felt a hand on her ass and grunted, kicking out with her bound legs.

"ASSHOLE!"

She was promptly hauled to her feet and re-hooded. They dragged her for a few minutes before she was suddenly airborne and landed on a metal surface. She felt a rumbling below her that she knew to be a truck. Gingerly (her side was in pain from the rough landing), she got up. 

"Mom?"  
"Hope!"  
"Mom, can you see anything?"  
"Yeah. Here, let me get this thing off."

The hood was suddenly removed and Hope blinked a couple times to adjust to the light. Janet dropped the hood from between her teeth and spat.

"Eugh. That tastes awful."  
"Yeah, imagine wearing it."

They were definitely inside a truck, and this was evidenced by the opening of a small viewport that led to the cab. A burly man in the passenger seat said "Quiet back there" and slammed it shut again. Hope crept closer to her mother and turned to her.

"That door will give with enough strength."  
"Only one of us will make it out of here - someone's got to kick it out and it'll swing closed again."  
"You go, Mom."

Janet shook her head firmly. 

"We both go or neither of us do."  
"If you can get free, you can bring back help."  
"I'm staying with you."

The car screeched to a stop and they heard the door open and slam shut. Hope turned to Janet frantically. 

"It's now or never, Mom. I'm going to buy you some time. You get out of here."

The older woman opened her mouth to respond when the back opened up. The burly man was displeased.

"Right, since you two can't be quiet on your own..."

He let the sentence trail off as he grabbed Janet by the ponytail and started wrapping tape between her lips, forcing her mouth open in something similar to a grimace. Janet's eyes widened as her discomfort increased and she jerked back and forth to no avail. The gag was massive. Hope struggled angrily, face flushed, ponytail swinging.

"Let her go!" 

He did so agreeably, but immediately grabbed Hope and repeated the gag on her before grabbing each woman by their respective ponytail and pulling them close so they were forced to stare at each other, gagged identically and strictly. 

"This is what happens when you can't shut up," he chided, pushing their faces into each other's. The mother and daughter squirmed helplessly as their gagged mouths were forced together, eyebrows furrowed, nostrils flaring angrily, ponytails messes. Their drool mingled and Janet groaned loudly in disgust. Hope didn't like it, given the situation, but she made eye contact with her mother. Janet understood the signal and nodded as much as she could with the tight grip on her hair. Hope kicked their captor in the stomach and he doubled over, letting go. She kicked him again and the doors swung open as he stumbled backwards. Janet used the edge of the open door to snap the tape around her ankles, before jumping out of the back of the van and running into the night. Hope just prayed she could get help.


End file.
